War Boy
by bowser-jr-the-awesome
Summary: 'I kept still, my gun tightly griped in my hands; waiting for someone to give me an easy shot. The sound of bullets rapidly firing was only making matters worse, by know I was become unfocused, dizzy and tired. tears started to softly roll down my face, "Why, why now" I slowly stuttered to myself. ' read on...
1. Chapter 1

Boy War (Chapter 1) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Nintendo's characters names, maps or other qualities that belong to Nintendo.

Author's Note: This is dream I once had. Being about the mushroom kingdom going to war with Dark Land, the story being told from Bowser Jr.s point of view.

I kept still, my gun tightly griped in my hands; waiting for someone to give me an easy shot. The sound of bullets rapidly firing was only making matters worse, by know I was become unfocused, dizzy and tired. tears started to softly roll down my face,

"Why, why now" I slowly stuttered to myself. I was willing to give my self up, end my life, but I had to survive. I climbed down from my window I was shooting from and quickly slid down the stairs.

"Jr! Come quick we need back up! Go go go!" Called Ludwig, I knew I had to help so I hurried behind the rest of my siblings. The plan was all I could remember, get out, get down, shoot.

I pulled the trigger. Several toad troops fell dead. I quickly moved forward, and repeated the process until I could manage to slip through the door defences of peaches castle.

"Made it, I've made it" I said, quite proud of myself. "Now all I nee-" A bullet flew straight though my arm. I

Lounged to the floor in agony.

"This is it" I thought. "There's only one person who could of managed to get me...Mario"

End Note: How'd you like it? Please review, all the support helps


	2. Chapter 2

Boy War (Chapter 2) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Nintendo's characters names, maps or other qualities that belong to Nintendo.

Author's Note: Oww, Bowser Jr.s going to die, or is he? Read on to find out!

Blood dribbled from my arm. Fortunately the Mario ran of back into the war zone. Lifting my head was trying to lift 10 cars at once, it was impossible; I gave up and left myself there, waiting to die. A faint figure was heading towards me, finally, I'm free to rest my soul away from this cruel world. But no, to my luck, it was mama peach. She saw me and took immediate action.

"Bowser Jr., you poor child." She she hazily said beacuse she was out of breath running me in her arms to the Mushroom hospital.

"Oh, welcome royal princess, would you like your weakly check up?" Asked one of the workers.

"No, I need this koopaling have treatment on his arm, he's been shot." Replied Mama.

"You do under princess that this Koopa is the son of Bowser, he is against us!"

"He's my son just as much as much as Bowsers" I was placed on the bed and I smiled at mama. The bed started to roll down to one of the rooms where a patients could wait for there operations.

"Mama?" I asked, quite in shock with all of this

"Yes my darling" mama replied"

After all off this war, maybe can I do something fun with you?"

"I'll tell you what Jr, after this war, we will go on a vacation, to defino island. We could have hotel room together, ride coasters, and if you want, even go the volcano."

I didn't need to reply to that, beacuse in an instant I shook with happiness all over.

Moments later, A doctor came in and gave me an injection. I became dizzy and fell asleep...

'YOAWN' - "huh, what's, oh, my arm." I glanced at my arm, then at mama Peach and we both exchanged smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Boy War (Chapter 3) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Nintendo's characters names, maps or other qualities that belong to Nintendo.

Author's Note: Going back to war know, looking for a certain someone to get revenge on...

I fled the hospital, in despite of picking up my gun. I hid comfortably behind a bush, After the long sleep I was ready for anything, anyone or any challenge. Slowing pulling the trigger back, three toads fell flat on the floor.

"Nice shooting" said a strange, but comforting voice.

"Show yourself, I know your here!" I demanded, obviously trying to make a good impression on the stranger, and that had paid off, because when I saw her, she was the most hottest koopaling I've ever seen.

"We'll here I am, the one you wanted" she softly said "My name is Maddie"

"Er...well...hi..." I slowly said, too busy admiring her beautiful eyes.

"And your name is?" Said Maddie.

"Oh yes, Bowser Jr., but you can call me Jr."

"Well see you round Jr." Maddie said scowling getting fainter as she walked off.

All I could things of was her, forget about revenging Mario, I needed to win her heart. I fed back to the castle in hope my siblings would have any advice.


	4. Chapter 4

Boy War (Chapter 4) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Nintendo's characters names, maps or other qualities that belong to Nintendo.

Author's Note: Ok, know this chapter is getting a bit confusing. Let me sum out the story so far: finds peach, Planning a holiday, Finds love whilst in the middle of a much this story could go anywhere, but chapter 5 has got an ending, a very unexpected one. Anyway, this is chapter 4, enjoy it.

I knocked cautiously on the entrance on the over powering castle. No answer. I raised my claw again, trying not to draw any attention to the world behind me; and knocked slower but more powerful. Fortunately the door clicked and swung open.

"Quickly get in!" Scowled Roy. A quickly reacted to this, all of us would know if I dare ignore Roy's commands.  
"Welcome back buddy, we got some important news for ya" Leary said, looking a bit tired. We all did and we've been through the battle non stop for days.  
"We'll what is it" I asked, a bit worried. Now I'd saw the tears coming from my siblings. They seem to be a bit slow on replying, I ask again.  
"Well what the heck is it!"  
"Wendy...is dead" Morton said in a low and sorrowful voice.  
Now I knew, tears to was rolling down the sides of my face. There was a long and painful silence throughout the castle.  
"it happene-" Lidwig started, but I stopped him,  
"I don't want to know about that, all I want to know is she's at rest now and she can be in peace for the rest of eternity" I said quickly, stumbling over my words.

"Now why you here Jr." Iggy asked, with that strange swirling look in is eyes.  
"I met a girl..Maddie and she is beautiful and I need to win her heart" I said pleased with myself, but in the back of my head, all I thought was Wendy would know this.  
I hoped they had some good advice, but all they came up with was too overdoing it, not that I know anything to do with love. So ill do it my own way...

End Note: yeah that was that, next chapter is the ending one, so look out for that. If you don't like sad endings, well don't read it!


	5. The Ending

Boy War (Chapter 1) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Nintendo's characters names, maps or other qualities that belong to Nintendo.

Authors Note: I'd like to call this one the unexpected ending. With so much planned ahead, why does something so little effect him? Enjoy, well, read it, you can't really enjoy this bit...

I slowly exited the castle leaving them to whimper over the wounds, I was more superior then them, I will fight at any circumstances.

Skilfully avoiding all eye sight, he one found someone; Maddie.  
He suddenly had a strange but relaxed feeling as he stared straight at his first love, and in hopes, the last. Maddie was obviously sat comfortably with her gun raised, busy killing from a distance. At no shock to her, she killed several Mario's troops at once; I chuckled evilly. She quickly looked at me, wondering why I was here. I stood up a wall and a slant. We were in some sort of abandoned house, with widows smashed and missing doors.

"Nice shoot you got there" I said, in a low, but love like way.  
"Thanks...Jr...that is isn't it" suddenly I became uncontrollable as my body seemed to flow with happiness...

"She got my name right!" I carefully whispered. I didn't want her to notice but I didn't care, I loved her.

"Alright then lets get going we can't be seen here for too long, follow me" I said, I led here back to MY castle, not my dads, here we could run to the top and snipe without being noticed. We both hurried up the stairs, not our mind set on war but each other.

"I have something to say" we said in unison, we glanced at each other, but as I did I saw a a black figure in the fog...Mario.

"I love you. Maddie" I said rushed to get out of here, "now take my hand and don't let go" I had to lead her to safety, Mario would do anything to ruin her life to ruin mine. Bowser castle would be the best spot. I ran through the doors of my fathers bass and found all of my siblings there; Wendy too.

"Hey guys, don't explain about Wendy nor let me, just take Maddie and protect her, I love her. Only Ludwig come with me."

I explained as much as I could on the way to Mario. But nothing would be enough time for me to explain these feelings to anyone else but Maddie. We looked around to find no one until an shock then agonising pain in my back. I fell to the floor and saw the damage of the stab. I lay there staring over too my brother and my enemy battling for not power this time, but for love. My eyes were getting weaker the second, every beat of my racing heart told me I was still alive...for one more second.

"Hang in there Jr." Ludwig called, with little breath.

My eyes blurred. My thoughts blurred. My heart stopped.

End Note: Thats the end of this story. I know it wasn't the nicest of endings, I hate happy stories, there horrible. Anyway there is a little quote that want put in at the last bit, so here it is:

This war is like a picture of a heart,

When someone dies, so does a spec of that picture.  
At the end of a war, all that is left is a picture of a broken heart that once was.


End file.
